1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to front foldable farm implements and more particularly to such farm implements having in combination therewith a hopper-feeding conveyor which requires only a single material-introducing port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Front foldable farm implements are well known, typical thereof being the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,852. This patent discloses articulated hopper sections which when unfolded to operative position have a conveyor disposed in hopper-feeding relation into which granular material, such as fertilizer or grain, is fed and conveyed to the individual hoppers. This conveyor is in two sections, one supplying a first group of hoppers and the other the remaining hoppers. Each of the conveyor sections have material-introducing ports requiring two separate operations in the loading of the conveyor sections and hoppers. Since the hoppers must be filled frequently, the two separate loading operations become very time consuming and laborious. Other prior art is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,689,963; 2,772,767; 3,014,575; 3,016,128; 3,337,068; 3,584,732; 3,719,268 and 3,730,332.